


True Passion.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: There but for the grace of monsters.





	True Passion.

Singers’ Auto isn’t what you’d call organised; functioning oldsmobiles lay next to rusted out chevy trucks and piles of parts that by rights should be in a museum, but Bobby knows exactly where he’s going as he walks through the teetering towers of vehicles.

Turn left and you’ll see a beautiful 1954 Cadillac Pininfarina Cabriolet, turn right for the near mint condition 1956 Volkswagen Beetle, shipped over from Liverpool thirty years ago.

The yard is peppered with these automotive gems, and as much as he loves helping people, saving people, this place will always be where his heart truly lies.


End file.
